Háblame de Ti
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Rachel va al hospital con un ramo de rosas y un corderito en mano, llego a una habitación y entra, se acerca despacio dejando lo que trajo en le burò cerca de la cama y tomo la mano de la chica que se encuentra en esta haciendo que esta despierte y clave sus ojos verde amelados en los chocolates de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic.

_**Canción:**_

_**Háblame de Ti – Banda MS**_

_**Háblame de Ti**_

Una morena entraba por las puertas del hospital con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y en la otra mano cargaba un pequeño corderito, además de que en se espalda llevaba una guitarra, y la hermosa sonrisa que portaba se podía ver de aquí a la China.

Camino por lo pasillo segura de sí misma, mientras muchas miradas de mujeres y hombres que estaban ahí se posaban en ella, pero a lo que la ojichocolate no le prestaba la mínima atención, ya que su mente solo estaba puesta en llegar a la habitación 204, donde una persona la esperaba.

Al llegar tomo aire y abrió la puerta encontrándose a esa persona casi dormida, poco a poco se fue acercando, dejo las rosas y el corderito en el buró cerca de la cama, la guitarra la asentó cerca de ella y se sentó en al banca que estaba cerca de ahí, tomo la mano de esa mujer que al sentirla abrió los ojos y fijo esos verdes amelado en los chocolates de la morena.

–**Estas aquí…-**dijo con la voz cansada

–**sí, aquí estoy**-sonrió **–perdón Lucy, por no estar aquí, cuando me entere me quise regresar pero no habían vuelos por el mal tiempo, y me pase cerca de 12 horas sentada en la sala esperando un maldito vuelo-**le conto **–pero no mi importo con tal de estar aquí lo antes posible**-le acaricio la mejilla que la rubia al contacto cerro los ojos **–sabes, durante el vuelo me acordado de muchas cosas-**la rubia le miro con los ojos cansados

– **¿Qué cosas?-**pregunto

–**me acorde como nos conocimos, ¿y qué crees?-**la rubia le miraba intensamente **–después de años la inspiración volvió a mí, y puede escribir una canción para ti-**le dijo

– **¿Para mí**?-le miro con ojitos enamorados

–**Si… para ti por hacerme feliz**-le sonrió **–hay va, espero te guste-**le dijo y ojiverde amelada apretó su mano en apoyo.

_Me dijiste hola,_

_Con una sonrisa por cierto tan linda como el mismo cielo,_

_Te puse nerviosa cuando por travieso te toque tu pelo,_

_Era la primera vez que te miraba todo fue tan tierno,_

_Nunca lo olvide…_

La rubia al escuchar la letra sonrió por todos los recuerdos que se le aculaban en la mente, y es que claramente la morena se acordaba de cada instante que vivieron esa noche cuando se conocieron en ese pub al que fueron obligadas por sus amigas.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Muchas personas estaban en el Pub más exclusivo de Los Angeles aquel que solo personas influyentes y famosas pueden entrar, bueno la cantante del momento Rachel Berry entraba y a la par que sus amigas Brittany y Marley.

–**Bueno… ya estamos aquí, así que iré por algo de beber que muero de sed-**hablo la morena

–**Está bien-**contesto la rubia ojiazul **–Marley y yo buscaremos mesa-**le comento

–**Ok-**se alejó hacia la barra.

Mientras en la barra una rubia de cabello rubio con unos perceptibles bucles peleaba con una latina y una rubia bajita.

–**ya Quinn, estamos aquí y vamos a disfrutar, no nos vas arruinar esto-le señalo, iré por una mesa con Kitty y ti te quedaras y nos pedirás nuestras bebidas y nos las llevaras-**le señalo antes de darse la vuelta con Kitty pisándole los talones

–**Maldita latina esta…-**refunfuñaba que no se dio cuenta que una morena se había puesto a lado de ella para ordenar **–hola-**saludo al darse cuenta que le miraba

–**Hola-**le devolvió la sonrisa que la rubia le daba, y por primera vez la morena sintió algo en su pecho, por lo que llevada por esa sensación toco el cabello de la rubia lo que ocasiono que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa por el atrevimiento de la morena, que solo la vio tiernamente.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Las dos salieron de sus recuerdos y se sonrieron, y la morena no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que siempre busco.

_Te dije mi nombre, _

_Me dijiste el tuyo y después charlamos unas cuantas horas, _

_Hubo conexión desde el primer instante, _

_Te veías hermosa,_

_Eras como un ángel, _

_Y de puro gusto yo te di una rosa…_

La morena seguía cantando y como era de esperarse se escuchaba fuera de la habitación haciendo que muchos se amontonaran en la puerta y la abrieran encontrándose con una morena sentada en una silla tocando una guitarra y cantándole a la rubia que aunque se notaba cansada trataba de ponerle su mayor atención posible a su morena.

_Y te pregunte_

"_háblame de Ti", _

_De todos tus gusto, _

_Cuántos años tienes, _

_Y a que te dedicas, _

_Si sales con alguien, _

_Igual y con suerte te encuentras solita,_

_Y dime qué opinas ¿crees que existe el amor a primera vista? _

_La verdad yo si…_

Todos el personal del hospital y visitantes del mismo ya estaban en la puerta escuchando la canción, viendo como la rubia miraba a la morena con todo el amor que era posible ver, y también muchos tenían una sonrisa boba en la cara, otros que estaban con sus parejas se agarraban las manos y escuchaban la música, y es que todos sabían quiénes eran las dos, por lo cual sabían que hacían.

"_Háblame de ti"…_

_Cuéntame tus penas o si alguna vez alguien te ha lastimado,_

_Si tu corazón por el momento es libre o ya está ocupado,_

_Porque el mío creo que a partir de hoy alguien me lo ha robado y esa eres tú_

"_Háblame de ti"_

_Ojala y me digas que estas disponible sola para mi…_

La rubia ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y es que después de tanto tiempo su morena le dedicaba una canción, y esa canción hacía referencia del dia que se conocieron, de cómo empezó la plática hasta culminar hasta el dia de hoy, no pudo detener más y sendos de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero no era de dolor o tristeza si no de amor, de ternura, pero más amor.

Las enfermeras tenían lágrimas en los ojos, de lo romántico que era esa escena, no todos los días en hospital atendían a una celebridad como lo era Lucy Quinn Fabray-Berry, la mejor fotógrafa de todo Estados Unidos, y mucho menos que esta estuviera casada con la famosa cantante Rachel Berry, y que esta estuviera dando una concierto acústico privado en la habitación de la primera, eran las 2 de la mañana pero eso no impedía que todos estuvieran ahí escuchando la canción.

Al terminar de cantar la rubia estaba llorando, la morena dejo la guitarra y acerco sus mansos hasta el rostro de su esposa y limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas, antes de inclinarse para besarla en los labios, tras ver eso todas las personas empezaron a retirarse y una fue más prudente para cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad.

–**Rach… eso ha sido hermoso…-**hablo la rubia después de separarse y seguía llorando

–**Eso es lo menos que mereces, me has dado todo lo que he pedido, y es por eso que te amo, ahora mucho más…-**le acariciaba con la mejilla **–gracias… gracias-**le beso, el golpe en la puerta las hizo separarse

–**Pasen-**hablo la morena

–**buenos días-**saludo una enfermera que entraba con una pequeña cunita móvil **–alguien quiere conocerle-**le dijo la enfermera al tomar al taquito de bebe rosa que ya había logrado sacar su pequeños bracitos y los agitaba, la morena se levantó de su silla para acercarse y al hacerlo, sintió su corazón acelerarse

– **¿p… puedo?-**pregunto temerosa

–**acérquese-**la morena lo hizo, la morena lo hizo y la enfermera le puso en los brazos la pequeña que se removía dentro de la cobijita **–aquí está su pequeña-**le sonrió, antes de dejársela **–la vendré a busca dentro de una hora, la traje para que le diera de comer-**le dijo a la rubia, ya que la morena estaba perdida en la pequeña bebe, que hacia ruiditos, haciendo la morena sonriera enormemente

–**Está bien-**la enfermera salió, y la rubia miro a su mujer **–Rach amor-**le llamo

–**Mira Quinn es rubia como tú-**leseñalo el poco pelo que se asomaban por el gorrito

–**Y eso que no has visto sus ojos**-le sonrió, la morena se acercó

–**Lamento a verme perdido verla nacer-**hacia un puchero

–**no te preocupes, pero no te vas a perder nada más-**le señalo **–anda dámela, que tiene que comer-**le pidió a la bebe, con un puchero se la dio la rubia que la tomo y se la coloco en el pecho, y con ayuda de la morena se desabrocho la bata para poder darle de comer a la pequeña que una vez sintió el pezón de su madre lo tomo en su boca y succiono con fuerza haciendo que la rubia hiciera un mueca

– **¿Te duele?-**pregunto

–**No, pero es un poco incómodo**-le sonrió

–**Wow, ¿Cómo succiona?-**abría los ojos sorprendida

–**deja de verme así Rach-le** señalo con el dedo

–**pero es que son mías-**se quejaba y al parecer eso capto la atención de la bebe, porque dejo de succionar y giro su pequeña cabeza para abrir su ojos, y sorprender a su madre morena al ver que los tenia idéntico a los de ella ese color chocolate o muchos le llamaban marrón **–tiene mis ojos-**susurro, la rubia le miro

–**y no solo tus ojos, ahí…-**señalo abajo **–también te heredo-**le sonrió

– **¿No?-**sus ojos se abrieron grandemente **–pero… pero... Yo… yo quería que fuera niña-niña-**hizo un adorable puchero

–**Pues te tocara enseñarle todo lo que tus padres te enseñaron a ti-**le sonrió

–**sí, le enseñara a subir árboles, futbol, a tratar a una chica…-**y la morena se estaba perdiendo **–la llevare a un club donde bailan chicas…-**y la rubia la fulmino con la mirada

–**Rachel…-**le advirtió, la morena se detuvo y la miro sonriendo nerviosa

–**ehhh… yo…-l**a rubia sonrió

–**Tonta… ven aquí-**la morena se acercó

–**lo siento me emocione-**le miro con la cabeza gacha

–**olvídalo, pero si ni creas llevaras nuestra hija a algún lugar de esos Berry-**le advirtió

–**Claro-**sonrió **–sabes esto es todo lo que una vez soñé, no miento es mejor, te tengo en mi vida y me has dado este hermosos regalo-**acaricio la cabecita de la bebe que se removió y con una de sus manitas tomo el dedo de su madre morena **–te amo hija-**le dio un besito en la cabeza **–te amo Lucy…-**la rubia le sonrió dulcemente

–**yo también Rach…-**las dos se besaron con ternura la morena procurando no aplastar a la pequeña que ya se estaba quedando de nueva cuenta dormida, pero sin soltar el de dedo de sus madre.

–**Mira esto es para ti-**le mostro el ramo de rosas cuando se separaron

–**Gracias amor-**le sonrió, y las rosas las volvió a poner en su lugar.

–**y esto-**agarro el corderito **–es para mí hermosa princesita**-la rubia le miro con ternura y tomo al corderito en mano, para ponerlo en encima de la bebe, que en sueños se movió y sin querer abrazo al corderito a su pecho.

Las dos mujeres al ver al escena sonrieron, eso era una imagen que siempre atesorarían con los años, porque ese imagen de la vida que empezaron juntas, su familia.

"_Háblame de Ti",_

_De todos tus gustos,_

_Cuántos años tienes,_

_Y a que te dedicas,_

_Si sales con alguien,_

_Igual y con suerte te encuentras solita,_

_Y dime qué opinas ¿crees que existe el amor a primera vista? _

_La verdad yo si…_

"_Háblame de ti"…_

_Cuéntame tus penas o si alguna vez alguien te ha lastimado,_

_Si tu corazón por el momento es libre o ya está ocupado,_

_Porque el mío creo que a partir de hoy alguien me lo ha robado y esa eres tú_

"_Háblame de ti"_

_Ojala me digas que estas disponible sola para mi…_

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Esta historia es tratable para continuación, pero eso depende si ustedes lo quieren.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cinco años (HdT)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco**__** a: **_

_**CharlieDi**__**, **__**SpencerAgron,**__**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**Pao Vargas,**__**naomily4ever**__**, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, y también a los que solamente leen son comentar o los que me ponen Follow o me ponen en favoritos.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hablame de Ti<em>**

_**Chapter 2: Cinco años**_

Cinco años habían pasado desde que la pequeña primogénita del matrimonio Berry-Fabray llegara al mundo, la hermosa rubia de ojos idénticos a su madre morena, la chiquitina había recibido el nombre de Elise Michele Berry-Fabray.

La nena era la consentida de los abuelos Berry, de los Fabray y de los Corcoran, es que era una nena encantadora tenía la sonrisa de la morena y con esos hermosos dientecitos sonreía además de ser una drama Queen miniatura.

Elise era un terremoto andante era peor que el demonio de Tasmania bailando por ahí, por lo que sus madres decidieron meterla en algún deporte para que quemara el exceso de energía que tenía por eso la pequeña ya asistía a la escuela de futbol donde era la delantera y de las buenas, para la categoría de microbios la nena era muy buena.

Una rubia entraba a su casa con un pequeña en brazo detrás ella les seguía una morena cargando un bolso de la pequeña, la rubia se podía ver que estaba bastante molesta.

–**Vamos Quinn-**le llamaba **–no puedes molestarte por eso, simplemente fue raspón-**es excusaba

–**no es por eso Rachel, claro que sé que es una raspón pero solo te pedí que no lo hiciera y dejaste que ella lo manejara sola qué tal si en vez de un raspón en su rodilla, hubiera sido un brazo roto o una piernas, no me molesta que le enseñes andar en bici, lo que si es que le estas enseñando hacer cosas de un niño-**soltó, la morena le miro con los ojos abiertos

–**Es eso…-**apretó la mandíbula

–**yo… yo… Rach… no era…-**la morena la miro seria

–**déjalo a así Quinn, ya dijiste lo suficiente… ¿sabes que? Haz lo que se te dé la gana, juega a las muñecas… a la casita… a las tacitas, comidita y a todo lo sé que pueda ocurrir que juegan las niñas, síguela metiendo en una burbuja donde nada malo le pasara pero va a llegar el momento en que ella tendrá que decidir las cosas… y si… puede que todo lo que el enseñe sea de niño-**hablo con la mandíbula apretada **–pero eso es lo que me enseñaron mis padres… ellos me crecieron de esa forma y no creo que yo tenga más de un hombre que mi condición de intersexualidad-**suelto, dejando el bulto de su hija en el sillón de la sala, para después salir de ahí e irse de la casa hecha una furia.

La rubia se quería echar a llorar por lo que le había dicho a su esposa y es que la verdad no le importaba lo que Rach le enseñara a su pequeña ya que la morena había demostrado más de un vez que era capaz de cuidarla y protegerla y sabía que si le enseñaba todas esas cosas es porque ella fue criada de ese modo y ella a su edad le encantaba todos esos juegos.

La verdad es que se divertía la ver llegar a sus dos chicas a veces llenas de lodo y hojas o con una raspadura o verlas intentar subir un árbol, la verdad es que le encantaba todo lo que pasaba entre ellas y mas al ver que se entendían a la perfección, también era inevitable que tuviera miedo que en algún momento al grave le pasara s u hija.

Es por eso de las tontas peleas que tenían las dos pero siempre lo resolvían hablando pero hoy fue la excepción ya que abrió la boca déjanos salir cosas que no pensaba pero que no puedo hacer nada porque no salieran e hirieran a su morena.

**Ma…-l**e llamo su pequeña **– ¿mami se molestó?-**pregunto

–**ehhh… ella no ella no está molesta-**mentida tratándole de sonreír

–**ma no sabes mentil…-**le dijo causando sorpresa en su madre **–podle sel pequena pelo no tonta… y sé que mami está molesta por lo que dijiste… pelo sé que no lo quisiste decil… y ela ta bien lo sabe-**le sonreía **–pelo te digo que la idea de andar en bici no fue de mami, si no mila ela no quelia polque tú la leganarias**-encogió de hombros **–pelo si esos son juegos de hombres entonces sol un homble-**dijo y la rubia miro con una sonrisa orgullosa de su hija

–**lo se mi amor…. Lo se… y tu madre también lo sabe-**le dio un beso en al frente **–ven vamos a que te meta a la cama y descanses mientras llega mami para leerte tu cuento de cada noche-**le recordó

–**Esta ben-**las dos se fueron al cuarto de la pequeña

La rubia cambió a su hija y la metió en al cama apara que esperara a su mami, mami la cual no llego como siempre la niña se durmió esperándola pero no llego, la rubia estaba preocupada por ella, no era normal que su morena no llegara, intento llamarle al celular pero le saltaba al buzón… eso le asusto más.

Por haya de la 2 de la mañana una morena bastante borracha ingresaba a su casa casi cayéndose, logro entrar con mucho cuidado para dirigirse a su habitación, donde una rubia la esperaba despierta y preocupada que al verla entrar en ese estado se levantó de la cama para ayudarla a que no se callera.

–**Rachel-**le ayudo a pararse

– **¡Shuéltamee!-**se trataba de arrebatar

–**no lo hare**-le miraba seria

–**Como quierash-**se empezó a desvestir

– **¿Dónde demonios estabas?-**pregunto molesta

–**no tiene importancia-**no la miraba

– **¿Que no tiene importancia?-**se quedaba solo en bóxer y su brassier **–claro que lo tiene me tenías preocupada, además Elise se quedó esperando por ti para le leyeras su cuento como cada noche**-le recordó

–**Y para eso no te tiene a ti-**se metió en la cama

– **¿de verdad Racel? ¿De verdad te vas a poner así?**-la morena ni la miraba **–por dios Rachel no puedes ponerte de este modo, realmente no pensé en lo que dije, sabes muy bien que desde que te conocí y me entere de tu situación jamás te he tratado mal, es más me alegra que seas especial porque gracias a eso me diste a Michele y no sabes lo feliz que soy por eso, sé que esta pelea por haber dejado que Elise manejara su bicicleta sola y se haya caído, sé que no debí ponerme así pero sabes que es lo que pasa es que estoy celosa-**en eso miro a su mujer y vio que la chica ya estaba completamente dormida **– ¡demonios Berry!-**se quejó para después acostarse para tratar de dormir unas horas.

_**/Q&R&D&L/**_

La mañana llegaba y una morena empezaba a despertar pero al hacerlo sintió como punzadas le daban en la cabeza, por lo que se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse le hizo doler más por lo que se agarra más fuerte y soltó un quejido.

–**qué bueno que ya despertaste**-hablo la rubia entrando con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas

–**sí, si ya desperté**-siseo con dolor

–**no sé porque tomas sabes muy bien que no te conviene-**decia la rubia que la ayudaba asentarse para que tomara las pastillas **–bueno… creo que es mejor que te des un baño tenemos mucho que hablar-**sentencio antes de salir de la habitación

La morena se levantó de la cama como zombi para después caminar al baño y darse una ducha para tratar de calmarse, una vez que ya estaba salió para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de casa ya que no iría a trabajar.

Al llegar a la sala vio cómo su esposa la esperaba no había visto a su pequeña al ver la cara de su esposa supo que la nena no estaba en casa ya que ellas necesitaban hablar.

– **¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**pregunto

–**Eso creo-**se dejó caer en el sillón

–**Bien… creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer**-le miro

–**Creo que dejaste claro lo que pensabas Quinn, yo no puedo quitarte de la cabeza ese pensamiento…-**la rubia la miro

–**Cállate-**le ordeno **–no pienso nada de eso, solo lo dije porque estaba realmente molesta, y ni eso la verdad es que estaba celosa**-confeso

– **¿Celosa?-**pregunto

–**si celosa, lo que pasa es que veo como interactúas con Michele ella es tan parecida a ti, no físicamente pero en carácter Rachel ella es prácticamente una miniatura de ti, y es por eso que tengo celos, ella no comparte tantas cosas conmigo como contigo**-conto, la morena había comprendido varias cosas por lo que negó con la cabeza

–**no tienes por qué estarlo mi amor, Elise tiene muchas cosas en común contigo solo tienes que buscarlas y no darte por vencida rápido, hay que intentarla una y otra vez-**le sonrió

–**perdóname mi amor, perdóname por haber dicho eso que nunca lo he pensado, eres especial Rach eso nunca lo dudes-**le acaricio su mejilla

–**lo se amor, lo sé por eso mismo no tengo nada que perdonar-**se acercó a ella **–te amo mi vida-**sonrió la rubia al escuchar a su mujer

–**yo también te amo Rach-**contesto de vuelta

Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un beso que empezó tierno para convertirse en uno más apasionado, por lo cual lo acabaron en su habitación ahí se hicieron uno, una vez más como la primera vez que lo habían hecho las dos alcanzaron lo más alto del placer y cayeron agotadas, la rubia se encontraba recostada contra el pecho de la morena la que a su vez hacia círculos sobre el abdomen de la rubia.

–**Rach-**le llamo

–**Dime-**seguía con las caricias

– **¿Qué te parece el nombre de Charlie?-**pregunto

–**Ehhh…-**la agarraron en el limbo **–pues… es bonito… me gusta… ¿pero porque me lo preguntas?-**seguía confundida

–**Por qué quería saber que te parecería ese nombre para tu hija o hijo-**soltó de golpe lo que hizo que la morena dejara de acariciar el abdomen de su esposa para alejarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos

– **¿q… que? ¿Qué q…quieres decir?-**trago grueso

–**Eso Rach…-**le sonrió **–estoy embarazada…-**confeso

La ojichocolate no podía creer lo que escuchaba es que no se lo esperaba, su pequeña rubiecita apenas tenía cinco años y ahora tendría otro, pero también le llenaba de alegría y felicidad tener otro con el amor de su vida.

–**Rachel-**le llamo preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba

– **¡voy hacer mamá otra vez!-**chillo emocionada lo que causo una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la rubia

–**Sí, seremos mamas otra vez-**le sonreía

–**¡sí!-**chillaba y le daba un beso a su esposa para después inclinarse a besar el abdomen aun plano de la ojiverde que sonrió tiernamente.

**You´re Having my baby**_ (Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**What a lovely way of saying**_ (Que hermosa manera de decir)_

**How much you love me**._ (Cuánto me amas.)_

**Having my baby**_**,**__ (Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**What a lovely way of saying **_(Que Hermosa manera de decir)_

**What you're thinking of me.**_(Que estás pensando en mí__)_

La morena empezó a cantarle al vientre de la rubia que al escuchar que su mujer empezaba cantar la misma canción que le había cantado cuando se enteraron que estaban esperando a Elise, eso la hizo sonreír.

**I can see it your face is glowing**_. __(Puedo verlo, tu rostro se ilumina)._

**I can see it in your eyes**_. __(Lo puedo ver en tus ojos)_

**I'm happy knowing'**_ (Soy feliz sabiendo)_

_**That you're having my baby**__(Que estás teniendo a mi bebé.)_

**You're the woman I love**_, (Tú eres la mujer que amo,)_

**And I love what it's doing to you**_. __(Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo.)_

**You´re Having my baby. **_(Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**You're a woman in love,**_(Tú eres una mujer enamorada,)_

**And I love what's going through you**._(Y me encanta lo que te está pasando.)_

**The need inside you, I see it showing'.**_(La necesidad dentro de ti, la puedo ver.)_

**Oh, the seed inside you,**_ (Oh, la semilla dentro de ti)_

**Baby, do you feel it growing? **_(¿Cariño, la sietes creciendo? )_

**Are you happy in knowing'**_ (¿Eres feliz sabiendo?,)_

**That you're having my baby? **_(¿Que estás teniendo mi bebé?)_

**You're a woman in love, **_(Tú eres una mujer enamorada,)_

**And I love what it's doing' to me**_. __(Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo)_

**Having my baby.**_ (Teniendo a mi bebé.)_

La morena le canto con sentimiento mientras una de sus manos la entrelazaba con las de su esposa, pronto sintió el agarre flojo y se dio cuenta que su rubia se había quedado dormida, por lo que dejo de cantar no sin antes darle un beso al vientre descubierto de su chica, que se movió pero no despertó.

–**te amo pequeña o pequeño Charlie-**susurro sobre el vientre de ojiverde_._

La rubia se había quedado dormida arrullada por la canción y la voz de la morena la cual se dedicaba a observar a su mujer dormir e imaginar cómo sería su vida con un nuevo integrante que sin darse cuenta ella también cayó en un sueño profundo eso sí sin soltar la mano de la rubia ojiverde.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Segundo capitulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Diez años**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Diez Años (HdT)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Broche de Oro**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: ¡Diez Años!<strong>_

_Rachel se encontraba en su estudio de música estaba produciendo el segundo disco de la cantante Loria Montgomery, la chica de 24 años que está ahora había sido todo un éxito._

_Pero algo que a la morena no le gustaba es que la chica siempre estaba insinuándosele, eso le molestaba sobre manera ya le había dejado claro que dejara de hacer eso, ya que ella no tenía ningún interés hacia ella y por culpa de esta, Quinn y ella habían tenido problemas durante los últimos seis meses, pero la morena se había encargado de que su rubia estuviera segura, por eso siempre le pedía que fuera al estudio en su busca._

_Y la rubia feliz iba ya que al parecer habían descubierto que tener algo de intimidad ahí era lago excitante, estaban terminado de grabar la chica peliroja salió y se sentó cerca de la morena, la verdad es que esta jovencita solo le gustaba divertirse y como la morena ni caso le hacía estaba más empeñada en conseguirla. _

–_**hemos terminado por hoy… pueden retirarse**__-les dijo a todos incluyendo a la chica, pero esta ni se movió _

–_**tú no te vas-**__pregunto Simón él era el técnico ahí _

–_**No Simón, tengo algunas cosas que terminar**__-le sonrió _

–_**Bueno nos vemos…-**__se despidió _

–_**Loria tú también ya te puedes retirar-**__le dijo son mirarla _

– _**¿qué pasa si me quiero quedar aquí contigo?…-**__hablaba de una manera sexual mientras posaba su mano en el muslo de la morena que dio un brinquito por no esperarse esa acción _

–_**Loria es mejor que te vayas, ya te he dicho que no me interesas de esa manera, estoy casada y amo a mi esposa, no hay nada ni nadie que haga lo que lo deje de hacer… y jamás engañaría a mi esposa, no voy a perder lo que me ha costado conseguir en todos estos años por una calentura…-**__.sentencio __**–así que hazme el favor de retirarte de aquí… no me veas en la penosa decisión de dejar de producir tus discos…-**__la peliroja la miro con resentimiento pero asintió levantándose para salir con lágrimas en los ojos de ahí._

_La morena se tomó la cara no le gustaba ser cruel con las personas pero con aquella tenía que serlo porque no dejaría que nadie arruinara su relación con sus esposa, la peliroja que salió corriendo de ahí en el camino se topó con un hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un traje de colegiala más bien de porrista._

_Se sorprendió porque no se esperaba que nadie llegara a esa hora, por lo que son que se diera cuenta la rubia la siguió, la ojiverde camino hasta entrar donde momentos antes había salido la peliroja, encuentra a una morena bastante concentrada._

_Por eso sin hacer ruido se acerca a esta que al sentir unos brazos que la envolvían, por lo que se voltio para encontrase con una rubia porrista que la miraba con deseo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver quien era y al instante sintió como Berrycito despertaba ya que los bóxer le apretaban. _

–_**Al parecer alguien quiere jugar…-**__hablo la porrista que empezó a ver la carpa en el pantalón de la morena _

–_**Si…-**__se aclaró la garganta __**– ¿qué piensas hacer?-**__le pregunto con la garganta seca _

–_**ya lo veras-**__en un instante la rubia estaba hincada enfrente de esta._

_Ellas ajenas a que una pelirroja las espiaba atraves de una de las ventanas más ocultas que le daba una vista privilegiada de las dos pero sin ser vista, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la rubia se hincaba frente a la morena._

_La rubia se mordió el labio cuando empezó abrir los pantalones de su la mujer sentada frente a ella, baja el cierre y empieza a bajarlo con ayuda de la morena que se alzó para felicitar su trabajo al hacerlo pudo ver el bulto que tenía por lo que sonrió conocedora al saberse que ella lo había conseguido._

_La espía abría la boca sorprendida al ver eso jamás en su vida habai imaginado que esa morena con la que se quería acostar fuera poseedora de eso, siguió observando, la rubia roso con su mano el bulto haciendo que la ojichocolate se le contrajera el abdomen, la ojiverde llevo sus manos al elástico de los bóxer y los fue bajando poco a poco con ayuda de la morena, cuando lo consiguió el miembro de la morena se hizo presente._

_La porrista lo tomo en sus manos y la morena se llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi se desmaya cuando sintió la cálida boca de aquella mujer en él, la rubia chupaba el pene de esta con gulosidad, peliroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se queso ir pero las palabras de la morena le había dicho volvieron a su cabeza. _

–_**así que no eres capaz de engañar a tu esposa… ya veremos que dice cuando le mande este video-**__saco su cel y empezó a grabar _

_Ajenas a todo eso la morena disfrutaba del placer que le estaba bridando la porrista, la rubia estaba complacida de poder ser ella la causante de los gemidos que salían de la boca de esa ojichocolate. _

– _**¡oh dios! … ¡dios!-**__gemía, la rubia saco el miembro de su boca el cual estaba totalmente duro y lleno de saliva _

– _**¿Tú no eres judía?-**__pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona _

–_**soy… todo lo que quieras pero… vuelve a lo que hacías… estaba por terminar…**__-la rubia sonrió, se levantó de donde estaba para quedar enfrente de la morena que la miraba con un puchero, ya que su pene le dolía quería liberarse _

–_**Solo aguanta… que esto te va a gustar…-**__se mordió el labio._

_La rubia llevo sus manos por debajo de la cortísima falda del su traje de porrista, y sin más se retiró el cachetero de encaje negro que llevaba la morena se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la ropa interior de su mujer en su mano y más al poder constatar que tenía evidencia de su excitación, sintió que se correría con esa imagen, se lambio el labio y al rubia sin más dejo caer su cachetero al piso y se acercó a la morena que la comía con la mirada._

_La otra mujer que las grababa trago fuertemente por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, estaba furiosa con la morena pero eso no quitaba que fuera extremadamente verla de esa manera sabía que eso le serviría para chantajearla con ese video._

_La ojiverde se acercó a la morena que estaba sentada y sin más se montó en su regazo, con su mano tomo el miembro de la otra y lo dirigió a su entrada y sin que la morena se lo esperara se dejó caer encima de él penetrándose deliciosamente duro, la morena gimió fuertemente. _

– _**¡sí!... ahhh… me encanta estar dentro de ti…-**__gemía por lo delicioso de sentir los fluidos de su esposa y lo caliente que estaba el interior _

–_**¡ahh! Me encante sentirte en mi interior… me llenas tanto…-**__le gemía ene l oído_

_La morena al escuchar eso empezó a penetrarla firme y fuertemente, la rubia en su regazo solo la ayudaba para estar en sincronía, estuvieron por un rato de esa manera, pero la morena necesitaba más y sabía que lo otra también, por lo que se levantó con la ojiverde en brazos pero sin que en ningún momento saliera de su interior, la llevo encima del escritorio que tenía ahí, boto todo lo que no serbia y la recostó ahí, sin más empezó a embestirla de manera salvaje._

_La otra mujer que grababa esta que se moría al ver la manera en que se estaban entregando pero no dejaba de grabar, la morena seguía dándole fuerte a la rubia bajo su cuerpo, le encantaba tenerla de esa manera y la tra no se quejaba ya que esta acostumbra a esa parte, un rato más y las dos llegaron a su clímax. _

–_**Eso fue… maravilloso…-**__decia con la respiración entrecortada la rubia _

–_**Lo fue-**__coincidió la morena, poco a poco salió del interior de la rubia sacando con ella un poco de su esencia y fluidos de la mujer que le miraba con una sonrisa._

_La morena se empezó a subir el bóxer con los pantalones y la rubia empezó a acomodarse la ropa, pero se daban unas sonrisas cómplices, la peliroja tipo paparazzi al ver que terminaran decidió guardarse para después que salieran se fuera. _

–_**Voy al baño a cambiarme la ropa, y cuando regrese nos vamos**__-le dio un beso en la _

–_**Claro…-**__una vez que se fue la morena, empezó a colocar sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar las cuales ella las había arrojada al suelo para poder subir a la rubia y hacerle el amor furiosamente._

_La peliroja vio salir a la rubia por lo que sonrió ahora tenía su oportunidad para empezar con su chantaje, vio a la morena colocando su cosas de nuevo por lo que entro sin más. _

– _**¡Demonios!-**__chillo la morena cuando la vio __**–que haces aquí Loria?-**__le pregunto __**–no te dije que te fueras**__-le miro _

–_**Por supuesto que lo dijiste, y lo hiciste para que pudieras cogerte a esa zorra porrista-**__le señalo _

– _**¿Me estabas espiando?**__-le miro con furia _

–_**y no solo eso, sino que tengo esto-**__le tendió su celular donde reprodujo el video que grabo, la morena lo vio y casi se va de espaldas __**–bien…-**__le quito el cel __**–ahora harás todo lo que diga si no esto le llegara a tu esposa, la cual tú le acabas de ser infiel cuando me has rechazada a mí porque no lo harías ¿Qué crees que diría ella si se enterara de esto?-**__lo que no sabía esta es que la rubia había estado escuchando el intento de extorción _

–_**Nada-**__hablo, la peliroja y morena se giraron al escuchar la voz, la morena sonrió _

–_**tu eres la zorra ¿no? ¿Acaso no sabes que está casada?-**__la rubia rio _

–_**por supuesto que lo sé-**__se acercó a la morena que le veía con una sonrisa ya que la rubia se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un vestido de color blanco que le sentaba de maravilla y dejaba relucir el color de su piel y su cabello lo tenía suelto dejando con algunos rulos _

–_**pues si lo sabes ¿para que lo haces?-**__la morena sonrió al ver la cara maliciosa de la rubia que tenia de la mano _

– _**¿qué? ¿Ahora ya no se puede hacer el amor con su esposa porque está mal?-**__le pregunto, la peliroja al escuchar la palabra "esposa" abrió los ojos _

– _**¿Esposa?-**__pregunto un tanto confundida_

–_**así es Loria ella es mi esposa Quinn-**__sonrió _

–_**Yo… yo… creo…-**__la rubia, se acercó a ella y le quito su cel _

–_**creo es esto… se me queda…-**__la otra solo asintió antes de salir corriendo de ahí con la cara llena de vergüenza __**– ¡que chica!-**__se rió la rubia _

–_**Sí, ¿nos vamos?-**__pregunto _

–_**Vamos-**__la morena tomo su chaqueta y maletín._

_Las dos salieron de la mano del estudio, tenían una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara y es la misma sonrisa de enamorada que han tenido desde hace más de 10 años. _

– _**¿Y los niños?-**__pregunto la morena una vez en el coche _

–_**Elise quiso ir con tus padres y Charlie ese niño se parece más a ti cada dia-**__le señalo __**–fue a casa de un amiguito a pasar la tarde-**__sonrió _

–_**Ok-**__le sonrió __**–vamos a casa que tenemos la casa para nosotras dos por un buen rato-**__decia la morena _

–_**Así es-**__le dio un pico_

Y a la morena fue un poca más rápido porque cierta rubia estaba más traviesa de costumbre porque le había bajado el cierre del pantalón y metido su mano en su bóxer jugando con Berrycito el cual ya estaba despierto, fue por eso que llegaron tiempo recordó a la casa.

Y lo que sucedió ahí… es otra historia…

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Capitulo con sexy time Faberry espero sea de su agrado.

Segundo capitulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Quince Años**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


End file.
